


Minions with Benefits

by r3r3r3r3



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Jack Hammer - Freeform, Possession, chocking, hot dogging, stables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3r3r3r3/pseuds/r3r3r3r3
Summary: Harle is the loyal lap dog of Empress Zethia of the New Dyrnell Empire. He'd just wish she wouldn't work him like one, or at least give him a treat every now and then.





	Minions with Benefits

Morsayati. The King of Fiends. The Other. The greatest evil Grastaea has ever known; and at present it calls itself Empress “Zethia” of Dyrnell. Her Chief Guard Harle, however, prefers the title “Queen Turbo Bitch!” Ugh! And here Harle thought helping those idiot royal siblings unleash the bastard from the Binding Ruins would put him on easy street! Old King Archeole was such a slave driver; “clean the stables, Harle”, “make sure Emile doesn’t make Mercury eat him, Harle” “stop using prisoners for target practice Harle!” He thought a genocidal arch-fiend would be a much more understanding boss; one that would have a like mind as his and let him do whatever he wanted!

But NO! 

New boss, same as the old boss; with even more bullshit chores to do now that that bastard Euden has his stupid “New Alberia” rebellion going on. “She” even kept that goody-two-shoes Leif around as Captain of the Knights! WHY?! He’s certainly not going to help track down that little usurper; in fact Harle was pretty sure Lief helped him start up that little penal colony of his in the first place! And now whenever something goes wrong with the troops, or one of the siblings’ (or his own) stupid schemes, he gets an earful and then some in the most agitating voice he’d ever heard. Who knew soft spoken Zethia’s voice could go so high? Had Harle known letting the other take over a girl’s body meant he’d start acting like the world’s bitchiest bitch to ever bitch, he’d have sooner just cut out the middle man and chop his dick off himself! 

Ugh; if he felt like he was in an abusive marriage with his job before, now he even had the worst Real Housewives of Alberia (sorry, “New Dyrenell”) emasculating him at every turn!

Complete with no sex.

Now, Harle wasn’t exactly your average, everyday harem anime protagonist; drowning in pussy of every shape and color with a sex drive that went longer than a carriage ride from Dyrenell to Hinomoto (if that were even possible) and needed to be quenched every hour on the hour. No, that was Euden the Eunic’s lot, or at least he might as well be with all the poon that idiot attracts yet never seems to capitalize on if his spies’ reports are to be believed. Though he would never say it out loud, Harle would have to be blind to not admit that the former innocent and virginal Zethia’s transformation to a demonic dom queen sexy as hell. That tight fitting purple, back-less dress with the slit that went so far up it might as well be a runway. Those horns (he thinks is a headpiece) that just scream “handlebars.” Her seemingly constant half-lidded eyes that were oh so close to full on “fuck-me” eyes. He was also pretty sure all that demonic energy swirling around in that tight young body had even made her tits and ass bigger. How does a man spend his entire day around and getting orders from THAT and not at least have a semi? No man’s that gay!

But of course all the warring and trampling of Alberia’s own people meant all the good whores in the Capital high-tailed it to calmer waters, with the only ones left being broken in nightly gang-bangs by his own men. Harle wasn’t what you’d call “romantic” but he definitely didn’t like to share. If he found a hole, that was his hole, and only his hole, damnit! 

Why the Hell was thinking about whores while cleaning out the fiend stables? Probably all the slime the, er, slimes leave everywhere. Not exactly doctor recommended, but it works as a fantastic lubricant for anal. This memory of tools from past escapades having now given him a semi. Fantastic, now he’ll forever subconsciously associate fiend shit with anal sex. Not like this can get any-

“CHIEF GUARD!”

Think of the devil and she shall appear! “Yes, your highness?” Harle said as unsarcastically as he could, putting the mop of slime he’d been holding up against a support beam and bowing: drawing out the bow to try to make the semi thoughts of anal whore sex had given him.

“Rise, MY Chief Guard.” Damnit, erection wasn’t gone yet. Good thing Harle always had a bit a hun- she lingered on that “My” a bit too long.

“Is there something wrong, your high-NEEESSS!?“ Before he could finish his sentence, the possessed royal had already grabbed by the collar and was winding up to slam him into the support post. “Mother always said I’d die by the hands of an angry woman and surrounded by shit,” were his last thoughts before his back hit the support, forcing him to stand at full attention. And “Zethia’s” display of strength made his “night guard” stand right back up to at least 75% attention too; a fact he was immediately clued into as he felt the empress claw swipe directly to his junk upon impact, the shock of which caused his arms to shoot up and grab the back of the support beam as high as he could. “MEEP!”

“I will have you at full attention today, Chief Guard.” The words came out of Zethia’s lips at such a low and husky tone that even with the possession Harle could scarcely believe they had come out of the throat of the former princess, not to mention the vice grip she had on his dick, and now she was… smelling him? Harle was very confused.

“Er, Empress? I’m very confused. Are you trying to kill me, or-“Harle’s voice trailed off because the only other possibility was so ludicrous. Surely the King of Fiends, the destroyer of dimensions, the cruelest ruler Grastaea had ever known wasn’t trying to-

“I’m trying to get dick inside me!” Never mind, it was option B! Harle wasn’t sure what made him more light-headed: the surprise, or the complete lack of blood going to his head as his body diverted all resources to lower port.

“Tell me, Chief Guard,” breathed the destroyer of all life into his neck as she started licking her way down to his… armpit? “Do you know how old the Auspex was when I made her my vessel?”

‘Old enough for this to not be any weirder than it already is,’ thought Harle. “I can’t quite recall at the moment, my Empress. Gugh!” Her grip on the night watch tightened. “I seem to be having difficulty keeping my thoughts straight at the mome-EIANT!” Harle was so busy watching her mouth, that he didn’t her hand on his collar had worked its way down and had finished helping the other get that pesky belt open so she could grab at her prize directly now.

“I don’t quite know myself, I must admit.” With her right hand occupied with Harle Jr. the left snaked around his torso under his shirt, coming to stop grabbing at his shoulder blades and upper spine. Even with Morsayati’s power, Zethia didn’t have the raw strength to rip his spine out it, did she? Either way, now the fallen princess’ face was staring up at him with half closed eyes. Harle could make out a mix of emotions behind those steely red daggers, and he wasn’t sure which scared him more. “A human’s life is so short compared to dragons and fiends that your age scales usually mean nothing to us. But there is one thing we share in our life cycles.” Now the left hand was proceeding down his torso, while the right let go of his trusty spear and drifted over to grasp the hems of pants and smallclothes. “One thing all living things share:” 

A swift breeze overcame Harle as he quickly found he was no longer wearing pants. “The urge to BREED!” Zethia all but screamed, the Other wasn’t sure if it was just to drive the point home, or if Harle’s size had surprised “her” that much.

“My, my, no wonder you can’t stand up straight.” The Empress pushed him back against the support with her right hand while her left hand began dancing around all 10.5 by 2 inches of Harle’s cock. “If our guards ever caught even the silhouette of this monster, they’d never focus on their duties: whether from jealousy or shear arousal.” She got in close for what she said next, in the lowest and most sexually charged manner yet “I know I’ll never be able to focus on anything but THIS when I see you again.” Oh gods, this was going to happen again? Harle still didn’t have enough of a grasp of the situation to know if he should be happy, or just defect to Euden’s army right now.

“I’m flattered, my Empress, but, uh, you still haven’t explained why you’re doing thiiiiiiiisss…” Harle trailed off as he suddenly found himself face to face with the most beautiful thing any man of Grastae could ever hope to witness: Princess Zethia’s naked breasts. His tense arms went slack, along with his jaw, releasing his grip on the stable support post. Now he was sure Mosayati had made them bigger. That teasing Purple dress was nowhere to be seen, anywhere now. When Harle chanced a look down at Zethia’s feet he saw wisps of purple flame. The crazy bitch had used fiend magic to burn the clothes right off, though the horns remained. Harle was very grateful she didn’t try that trick out on him first. 

“I’ll explain while you get rid of that shirt,” said the Empress, and Harle did as instructed. “As I was saying previously, it seems our dear Auspex was in the bloom of her sexual maturity: physically speaking, she’s in her peak years for breeding.” With those tits and that ass, that was the most obvious thing Harle’s heard since this whole Dyrnell fiasco started. “Meanwhile, since we dragon’s live for so long, we have multiple peeks in our life cycles. I believe humans call this a ‘time of heat.’”Harle had just gotten his top fully exposed and proceeded to kick off the lower clothes left around his ankles, to which the draconic queen gave a slight lick of her lips. “And as it so happens, my real body, trapped in that other dimension, has entered it’s time of heat!”

Letting loose some sort of unholy combination of a roar and a moan, Zethia’s body jumped into the air, and wrapped her lithe arms and legs around Harle, grabbing onto the pole (‘was she part monkey now?!’) and trapping her faithful minion between the wood, and the source of his current wood. The Other had aimed a bit high, though, so instead of immediately spearing her lower lips on some good wood it ended up sandwiched between the cheeks of the greatest ass in all of Grastae. The mouth of the head on the body the greatest ass in all of Grastae wasn’t that put off by this though. The Other loved playing with its food anyway, so instead she set about trying to suck his soul out through his lips. And Harle was still questioning if this was a reward or a punishment, but instinct finally took hold of the bastard regardless. His hands shot up, left grabbing a handful of ass while right pushed against the back of her head to drive her face further into his. ‘Holy shit! Even when possessed there is not a single part of the princess’ body that isn’t soft and bouncy, and oh so FUCKABLE!’ Harle thought to himself.

Zethia’s body broke the kiss for a second “You bet your giant dick there isn’t!” and then returned to eating Harle’s face. 

‘Wait, was that response to-?’

Again she broke the kiss. “Yes. I can read your mind.” And she dove back in.

‘What?!’ Harle released her head and pulled back. “WHAT?!”

Zethia’s body displayed a playful smirk has her right hand released the pole and put it on Harle’s cheek. “Guardsman, sweetie. I’m the most powerful concentration of dark mana in the world, controlling the most powerful concentration of light mana in the world. Of course I have enough magic power to read someone’s mind. Especially someone has singularly focused as you.” She poked his forehead on saying that last part. If Harle wasn’t currently grasping the greatest ass in all of Grastae he’d have probably been offended. Probably. It was kind of hard to think of anything with all the blood in his body trying to shove into his dick. “I know all the perverse things that run through that little head of yours.” Her other hand let go of the pole, but Harle noticed that her weight didn’t shift at all. ‘Was she holding herself up with just her feet?!’ “Yes I am, now pay attention. I know how you always stare at this,” her left hand smacked the greatest ass in all of Grastae “during our council meetings with my siblings. Emile does the same.” 

‘Well that explains a lot.’ 

“Indeed. I also know he’s the smallest of all the royal siblings. The poor worm is compensating, well, for his poor worm!” Zethia’s body let out a husky laugh. She made a pun and laughing at her own joke. That made Harle even more aroused because now he just wanted to shove his fat cock down that royal throat of hers. “You will do no such thing!” And she slapped him so hard his face reared back into the pole. “Make no mistake, Commander, I am still in charge here. And I know I can keep it that way with you. You’re too opportunistic to say no to the chance plunge this phallus deep into Zethia’s tight virgin asshole; no matter the stipulations.” 

The hand on Zethia’s head started wandering lower at the mention of virgin asshole being up for the plunging. “I take it you heard me reminiscing about Georgina?” 

“Was that the whore’s name? Sorry, I mean ‘You Hole’s” name?” Zethia said playfully, wrapping both arms around Harle’s neck and bringing forehead to his.

“It was.” Harle gripped and spread Zethia’s ass-cheeks, his erect cock shooting up into place between the mounds. He pushed the two cushions back together and started needing the greatest ass in all of Grastae, jerking himself off in them in the process. Harle didn’t care if this turned out to be a punishment now. He had gotten farther than any man could ever hope. The Other slice his neck open right now and he’d die with a smile on his face.

“Oh will you stop thinking of such gruesome acts. I’m here to pleasure you, not harm you.” Zethia’s legs released the pole and wrapped around Harle’s waist, and she brought her arms up to look into his eyes. “Not unless you really want it, of course.” 

Harle was a sadist, not a masochist. Dick in ass was about as weird as he got, but damn was he good at ass play. Zethia(?) thought as much as she felt him start working her ass in circles, and she could even feel him start to thrust a bit: the ridge of his cock head rubbing up and down across her tight asshole.

“You’re my most loyal minion, Guardsman. When I say I want to fuck in stable, why should you doubt me? I was offended when you thought of leaving me for my stupid older brother. Why would ever want to leave little old me?” Now she was trying the cute and innocent act, all the while starting to move her own hips to help him along. He knew it was an act, but he couldn’t help but kiss the former princess. Softly, almost as if they were real lovers; and not a sadistic eldritch abomination possessing the body of young girl sent into hormone overdrive by some synced cycles trying to get its rocks off on the dick least likely to run away in terror, who was also a sadist. Harle was just a man though, and so he turned around so Zethia’s back was against the pole to help hold the girl up. Zethia was light, but arms could only hold her for so long with a constricted blood flow. “Oh, I hope you’re not getting tired now, Guardsmen? Why else do you think I had you clean the slime stables all by your lonesome today?”

Harle liked where this was going. Zethia’s legs and arms released their vice grip on Harle, his dick bouncy in the air like the wagging tail of a dog about to get it’s favorite treat. Harle stepped back as Zethia turned around and bent over slightly, steading herself against the post. “I know what you were thinking about before I got here. You were reminiscing about using that bucket of slime at your feet to have rough anal sex with Georgina. Well lather my ass and your dick and shove that monster deep into my dragon cavern.” The dirty words poured from Zethia’s mouth with such sexual energy, Harle could have sworn his dick got even bigger just from hearing them. He did as instructed and scooped up two handfuls of slime from the bucket at his feet. The Other looked back over Zethia’s shoulder “I’ll even let you call me ‘Zethia’ while you’re in there.”

Oh, she’d done it. Now all the doubt was gone and Harle once again bore his trademark smirk. “I’d be honored too, Zethia.” He gave a playful bow, but reared his right hand back to SMACK slime all over and into the asshole of the greatest ass in all of Grastae. She gave out a great moan at that feeling. It was colder than expected. Harle began to jerk himself off with his left hand to get his cock lubed even further. Once that was done, his hands found their way to Zethia’s hips as he began to tease her virgin bud with his mighty cock head. Another soft moan escaped Zethia’s lips. “But I have a condition of my own.”

The Other personality had basically been over-written by Zethia’s own hormones at that point, so it wasn’t really feeling up to arguing. Just so long as that dick was in in the next 10 seconds. “Anything. What’s your stipulation?”

“Drop the ‘Guardsman’ and ‘Commander’ crap. I’m more than just a rank and title. I’m my own man.” He probed her ass more to emphasize “man.” He bent over Zethia’s light frame so he could whisper, in his deepest tone possible, what he had to say next. “I want you say my name. I want to hear Euden’s sister scream in ecstasy as I ravage her body.” The teasing became outright prodding at this point, the crown of cock beginning to spear her. “The next time I see that bastard’s face, I want to be able to say without any hyperbole and in the worst way possible, that I FUCKED his SISTER!”

“YES, HARLE, YES! JUST FUCK ME!”

The three words every man wants to hear. Standing up straight, his head already up to the rig, he gave his trademark smirk, and said “As you wish.” 

THRUST!

“EEIAAAGH!” Zethia screamed as all 10.5 inches of Harle spread her lower intestine 2 inches apart.

“SCREAM MY NAME!” Harle pulled out most of his dick and slammed it back into the former vigin.

“HARLE! FUCK MY ASS, HARLE!” Everyman in Grastae who knew of Zethia’s beauty could only dream hearing her say such words. And Harle was lucky son of bitch who made her same them. In and out his massive rod pulverized her insides. “FUCK MY ASS LIKE YOU OWN IT, HARLE!”

“DAMN RIGHT I DO!” His hands withdrew their grip from Zethia’s wide hips and took hold of those oh so enticing handle bar horns. He yanked Zethia away from the post and began to fuck her ass suspended in the air. In and out he ravaged her asshole, Zethia’s eyes rolling into the back of her head after sometime. One fun side effect of using slime as lube: it numbs the nerves in the head of the penis so that the man can go harder, longer, without orgasming. No such effect had ever been observed in females though. If anything. It did the opposite and heighted their senses. The sense of feeling big sadistic cock spread her young asshole in two, in Zethia’s case.

“FUCK! YOUR MASSIVE COCK FEELS SO GOOD, HARLE!” He continued to jack hammer the princess’s insides: re-arranging organs by shear force so the conqueror could better fit his massive girth inside her in the future. Oh yes, this would happen again. Harle would get to destroy the asshole of Euden’s beloved baby sister night after night after night. At least until Morsayati’s heat subsided, whenever that would be. Knowing how long dragons live for, and judging by Harle’s present luck, it could even go until he finally died. Now, if every time was at the pace he was currently going, that might be sooner than expected, but he didn’t care about that. He had paint the insides of the finest Alberian ass ever white with his seed. He had to absolutely defile Zethia, sister of Euden the Traitor Prince of New Dyrenell.

For 5 minutes Harle pistoned Zethia’s ass on his cock by her convenient handlebars, switching instead to dropping her on the ground and just rutting into her ass like two dogs. “That’s it, Harle. Fuck your bitch. This asshole is yours. YOU OWN THAT HOLE!” came Zethia’s mumbled words of encouragement; her face shoved into the hay of the stables. He wrapped himself around her lower body, molding his shape to hers, his face in her neck and hair. He drank in her scent. The finest Alberian shampoos mixed with unmissable stench of evil that she secreted from her sweat; itself a foul union of the darkest darks and brightest lights. Such an erotic paradox, Harle could help but lick her neck. 

And then he bit it. Hard.

“AAAAHHHH! YOU SICK FUCK, I LOVE IT! BREAK ME, HARLE!”

Bingo. Empress Zethia was a masochist after all. No wonder she agreed to having her ass so toughly destroyed. “I guess the Empress is the one who likes pain, afterall.” Taunted Harle.

“YES! I LOVE IT! SPANK ME, BEAT ME, BREAK ME, JUST NEVER STOP FUCKING ME!” Harle was pretty sure at this point he was actually dead and, through what he could only imagine was some kind of clerical mix up, gone to Heaven. That didn’t matter though. Still impaled on his cock, he flipped Zethia’s limp body onto her back and onto the ground as Harle stood standing to jack into ass from above. While one arm held down one of her legs to the side of her head, the other shot straight to her neck. He was chocking Princess Zethia of the former great nation of Alberia while her ass was plugged over and over with his cock. This WAS Heaven.

“WHO OWNS THIS ASS?!” screamed Harle.

“YOU DO, HARLE. MY ROYAL ASS IS FOR YOU MASSIVE COCK ONLY! NO ONE ELSE WOULD BE ABLE TO *cough* f-fill me like you can!” It was getting hard for Zethia to breath.

A massive thrust. “SAY MY NAME!” 

“Harle!”

Another. “AGAIN!” 

“H-harle.” Zethia was starting to lose color.

Another. “AGAIN!”

“Harle” Zethia’s eyes were beginning to close.

Another. “SAY YOU LOVE IT!”

“I l-love y-you, Eu-“

“AARRRGHHHH!” as Zethia lost consciousness, Harle roared and let loose the greatest flood of cum he’d ever unleashed, raising his arms in triumph. The sudden flood of warmth, as well as precious oxygen, reignited Zethia’s body and she awoke with a gasp. She saw Harle standing above her, and could feel his pulsing cock fill her insides with his sperm. The warmth also caused her pussy to convulse. Zethia had an orgasm, but not apparently not as powerful as Harle’s.

After a few more seconds of orgasm. Harle yanked his cock out of Zethia’s ass and let it flop onto the ground. Cum began to leak out of Zethia’s formerly virgin bud. Her next trip to the bathroom would be interesting. 

Resuming his “gentlemanly” persona, Harle knelt down and offered his Empress a hand to help her up. With some jittering, the Empress of Dyrnell was eventually back on her feet; her hair destroyed from Harle yanking on her headpiece, her neck bleeding from the bite, and her ass beyond sore and leaking cum. Somehow, this didn’t feel as good as Morsayati had hopped. “I look forward to our next encounter, dear Zethia,” said Harle as he took her hand to kiss it. Zethia yanked it away from him though.

“I am your Empress, and would do well to address me as such.” With a snap of her fingers, the possessed princess was back in her purple dress, hair and neck fixed with no evidence of their “love making” on her. “Now clean this mess up.” With that, the Empress turned to leave the stables. 

Harle, still in character, bowed and said “As you wish.” As Zethia opened and slammed the door behind her Harle muttered under his breath “My hole.”

“I HEARD THAT!”

“MEEP!” Harle resumed cleaning the slime shit in the stables. 

There was no next time for Harle.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a dirty, filthy whore. I hate this pairing on a personal level, but my dick commanded at least one example of this smut dynamic exist. This is also my first time writing porn. Be gentle.


End file.
